


I Sure Hope You Do

by Andeloid



Series: No Shame, Just Skam [2]
Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Anal, Blindfolds, Dominant Lucas, First Time, Gay Sex, M/M, Sex, Slapping, Submissive Eliott, Teasing, dildo, safe sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:47:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28921575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andeloid/pseuds/Andeloid
Summary: Two days after their teasing session, Lucas remembered what he promised his boyfriend last time, that Eliott would finally be allowed to fuck him, something he was waiting to do for weeks. But Lucas also wanted to have his fun, so he insisted on doing to Eliott what his boyfriend did to him last time...
Relationships: Eliott Demaury/Lucas Lallemant
Series: No Shame, Just Skam [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2119608
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	I Sure Hope You Do

**Author's Note:**

> Second part if this series, you don’t have to read the first one if your only here for the smut but if you want to follow the storyline properly then reading the first one would definitely help with that. As last time, feel free to comment and now, enjoy xx

“Do you know what day today is?” It was Lucas who asked the question this time. 

“Sunday? I don’t know... it’s not our anniversary tho, I’m certain with that...” Eliott smirked.

“Oh you really forgot, huh?” Lucas asked teasingly.

“Well then I think I really did. Tell me, what day is today?”

Lucas moved his mouth to Eliott’s ear and started whispering.

“Today is revenge day.“ 

“What?” Eliott pulled his head back and looked Lucas right in the eyes.

“Remember what you did to me last time?”

Eliott suddenly remembered, everything was coming back to him now, the teasing, the whispering, the touching, the commands, everything. And the promise, the one thing Lucas had said right after he came in his own pants.

“I do. How could I ever forget?” He smiled at Lucas. “How could I ever forget the sight of you laying underneath me, whimpering, moaning, begging me to let you come... That was so fucking hot...“

“Right, you teased me, was that what you wanted to say?” Lucas wanted to sound pissed, but his slight smile gave it away; he couldn’t be pissed or even act pissed when his beautiful boyfriend was around, when he smiled at him in the most captivating way possible.

“And now you’re mad, aren’t you?” Eliott teased. “Now you want your revenge...”

“Oh, and I’m gonna get it, when I’m finished with you you’re gonna be a moaning mess, I’m gonna make you forget everything around you, everyone, even your own name. You’ll beg me like there’s no tomorrow, beg me like your whole life depended on coming, on giving yourself over to me, on being absolutely powerless and so, so beautifully submissive...”

Eliott felt his dick getting hard in his pants already, felt the precum leaking out of his tip, cold against his hot and sensitive skin. That combined with the thought of the beautiful plan of his boyfriend made him shiver involuntarily, even tho Eliott normally doesn’t enjoy the idea of begging someone to do something for him.

“Now...” Lucas started. “...I prepared something...” He turned around and grabbed the white pillow next to him. Behind that, there was one of Lucas’ black ties.  
“Close your eyes.” Lucas commanded and Eliott didn’t even think about not obeying.

When Eliott had closed his eyes, Lucas grabbed the black tie and moved it to his boyfriend’s face. First he opened Eliott’s jaw and pushed the tie inside his mouth, making his boyfriend gag out loud. Then he took it out of Eliott’s mouth again and moved it right to his eyes, using it as a blindfold, tying it together in a perfect bow behind Eliott’s head.

“What are you doing?” Eliott was laughing, but also kinda nervous to see (or rather, feel) what his boyfriend had in mind.

“Stop talking. You will only be talking if I allow you to do so, got it?”

“Mhm.” Eliott nodded.

Lucas stood up to admire his boyfriend, he was still wearing all of his clothes, but the blindfold made him seem so innocent, so pure, not knowing what was about to happen, so submissive...

“Take your clothes off. I don’t want to see a single piece of clothing on your fucking perfect body.”

Eliott did as he was told, although it wasn’t as easy as he thought it would be, being blindfolded might be hot, be it also limits his abilities, makes him submissive in a way, but, to his own surprise, he really enjoyed that aspect.

“What do you want me to do next?”

“You just have to stand there and do absolutely nothing. You hear me? Nothing, and, don’t. Touch. Yourself. Don’t.“ Lucas didn’t have to push hard to make his voice sound dominant, that happened all by itself, and who could blame him for it, Eliott was indeed extremely hot and seeing him this submissive made not only Lucas‘ heart race but also his dick grow and grow in the pair of jeans he still had on.

“What if I do?” Eliott asked cockily, just as Lucas had last time they did this.

“You won’t.” Lucas repeated the answer Eliott gave him two days ago.

“I think I will.”

Lucas wasn’t ready for that response, he thought Eliott would give in just as easily as he did, but it looked like there was some more work to be done to really show Eliott that he was in the submissive position right now.

So Lucas decided to walk closer to his boyfriend and push him back onto the couch, earning a gasp from the taller boy as he fell back, landing on his t-shirt.

Next, Lucas sat down on top of Eliott and softly caressed his cheek, before giving it a gentle slap.

“You won’t. You know, I’m not always that soft. Next time you’re so cocky, you’re gonna earn a real slap.”

Eliott couldn’t help himself but bite down on his lip, he couldn’t see his boyfriend, but being able to hear him was just as good right now, especially when such delicious things left Lucas’ mouth.

What Lucas didn’t tell Eliott was that he planned this for longer than just two days. Last week he ordered a dildo to practice anal and he fucking loved it. Sure, it was hard at first to fit a whole dick in his ass, and it did hurt from time to time, but overall it was more than enjoyable. So he felt really well prepared to finally take Eliott’s dick tonight. He even hid some lube behind another pillow.

“What are we gonna do?” Eliott isn’t a particularly patient person, so this was pretty hard for him, waiting for his boyfriend to finally do or say something.

“First, I’ll have to undress myself.”

“Then fucking do that already.”

“Shut up.” This time, Lucas slapped Eliott. Hard.

When the taller boy didn’t say anything, Lucas thought he had crossed a line, but after a moment he could make out a slight smile on Eliott’s lips.

“Fucking hell, this was hot.” Eliott whispered, almost too quiet for his boyfriend to hear.

Lucas used the time Eliott needed to process what had just happened to fully undress himself, his hole still pink and covered in saliva and lube from when he prepared himself half an hour before Eliott arrived.

“I’m gonna remove the tie soon, but you’ll have to be really fucking quiet when I do so, because if I hear anything, I’ll have to spank you, and we don’t want that do we?”

“I mean...” Eliott smirked with a cocky smile, but decided it was better to just obey Lucas’ orders if he wanted to get off tonight.

The next thing that happened felt really strange to Eliott, his boyfriend ripped open a condom and rolled it over the taller boy’s dick. What do they need a condom for? Before Eliott could realize, Lucas had already removed the tie and was now stroking his dick. All of these sensations; seeing his boyfriend like this and getting his dick stroked made Eliott gasp.

Lucas told Eliott to be quiet, but in that moment he didn’t even care himself, he was so focused on Eliott’s dick and his ass and hoping everything would work out the way he wanted it to.

Before he slid down, he looked Eliott deep in the eyes.

“Beg me.”

“No. Never.” Eliott was too proud to ever beg someone for something, but it was very hard for him not to in this moment.

“Beg me, or I’m not gonna have sex with you. Beg. Me.” Lucas growled.

“Alright, please, just please, let me fuck you, please, I’m so desperate, please slide down, I wanna feel your tight little hole around my cock, please, please, please...”

Lucas was more than content with this and finally let himself slide down Eliott’s entire length. It did hurt at the beginning, but the pain disappeared sooner than it had appeared.

Eliott moaned out loud, he almost screamed, this was too much for him. Lucas felt so incredible around him, he felt a million butterflies in his stomach that finally found a way out of his body, directly into Lucas’. He felt his vision fade away slowly as tears streamed into his eyes.

Lucas experienced almost the exact same thing, sharing this special moment of his first time with someone he held so dear to his heart really made this special. And super hot of course, because Eliott didn’t look a single bit less sexy from above, and especially not when you could really see him slowly lose control over his own body.

Both of them didn’t last long, after about five minutes of Lucas riding Eliott, both boys closed their eyes and opened their mouths, making room for all sorts of delicious moans to escape their souls through their mouths.

It took the two boys a long time to recover, both of them had never felt anything like this.

“Fuck, you’re amazing.”

“So are you. Really Lucas, you’re so fucking amazing, I don’t know how you managed to make me beg for something...” Eliott smiled.

“Oh, you were so desperate, I could see it in your eyes.” Lucas smiled back.

Both of them just smiled, and smiled, and smiled, they didn’t even stop. Finally. Their first time having sex, and it was fucking amazing for both of them.

“We’re gonna do this again, right?” Lucas asked.

“Of course. And next time, I’m gonna fuck you. Like, hard, really hard.” Eliott smirked.

“I sure hope you do.” Lucas smiled back.

The two boys decided they were too exhausted to put their clothes back on again, so they just stumbled over to Lucas’ room and fell asleep naked on Lucas’ bed arm in arm.

“I love you, I love you, I love you...”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, make sure to leave a comment. I’m also open to suggestions, so let me know if you have any interesting ideas... <3


End file.
